The Super Duper Dream Dimension Rescue Saga
by ProjectAzathoth
Summary: Goku and his friends are on a mission. A mission from God's attendant. They must enter a new realm to rescue their new, uh, friend? This is my (chronological) first Saga for DBS. It takes place between BoG and RoF.


It was dark here, but there was a point of light in the distance. 'Distance' might have not been the right word, for Goku didn't quite have a sense of space here or, for that matter, time. He bounced his eyes around the area and fidgeted with his hands. He looked worriedly at the light, which was drawing nearer, and thought this wasn't what he had been expecting. Was it a person that was approaching him? It better not be another one of those sub-dimension jerks.  
"Hey!" he shouted. He didn't hear himself inside his own head. The sound came from all around him, as if the area itself was speaking.  
There was no response. Goku took a few steps back. It may have been a bad idea coming here, especially with no knowledge of what the place was or how it worked. He tried to get a clearer look at the figure coming towards him, but couldn't discern anything. "Who are you?" he asked.  
Nothing. His heart beat a little faster. He turned and walked away. This elicited a response.  
"Wait!" It wasn't a pleasant voice. It sounded weak, but what else was it suggesting? Determination, anger, hostility? This voice had the same stereo effect.  
Goku quickened his pace. He noticed he wasn't able to move nearly as fast as he wanted. This only made him try harder, which didn't take long to start tiring him out. He stopped to catch his breath and looked behind him. His pursuer was closer now, but its glow had dimmed. He started running again.

"Son... Son Goku!" it panted. "We don't have much time!"  
Goku's pace slowed until he dropped to his knees. Why was he slow, and why did he get winded so easily? Although, he wasn't sure how fast or for how long he was running. He wondered if he might have been here for hours or days. Usually he would walk right up to a stranger, even (and especially) if it seemed they wanted to fight, so why was he so scared? "What is..." he asked between breathes, "...this place?!"  
The longer the figure ran towards him, the more of its light burned away. Because of this Goku was always just on the verge of being able to make out its features, no matter how close it got. It inhaled and answered "You're in my realm. But-"  
"No!" Goku yelled, taking off again. "I don't want you keeping me here... stay away..."  
He used up his last burst of strength almost immediately and fell to the ground. The pursuer was almost upon him. "Sh-Shenron," he cried, "I don't like it here, why-"  
The figure had finally caught up. It grasped Goku and helped him get to his feet. "Exactly," it said, "I brought you here _through_ Shenron. In your dream."  
Goku's face twisted in agony. "Dream? No, quit messin' with my mind!"  
The speaker loosened his grip so Goku would not feel assaulted, but made sure he still couldn't run off again. It continued. "I'm sorry. This realm puts great stress on the mind. I had to bring you here, though. Now will you please listen? Whis is about to wake you up!"

Goku managed to calm himself down a bit. "What.. what's a Whis?" he asked. "Wait, that sounds familiar. Why-"  
The figure released his grip. "There isn't much time to explain. Your previous set of adventures were a dream, OK? You remember Beerus and Whis, right?"  
The Saiyan looked at the figure. Its light was dying, but since they were face-to-face, for a few moments, he could make out some details. He was definitely masculine, areas of green and gold could be made out, and he had a set of antennas and long, flowing whiskers. "...yes. But, what stuff was a dream? How far back?"  
"It doesn't matter. Listen-"  
"Yes it does!" Goku insisted.  
The man roared in frustration. "Fine, the entire ser — everything after Majin Buu! Now-"  
"Oh, does that include Uub?"  
The man facepalmed. "Yes. No! Your memories of him, but not his existence. Now!"  
As if on cue, Goku could hear chanting. It sounded like...

 _GA GA GA GA_

"So," the man began, "you're about to start some new adventures and face new opponents. That's nothing new. But at some point you're going to attain a new ability, reach a new level of self-understanding." The chanting continued.

 _GUN GUN GUN GUN_

For the first time since he got here, Goku was looking forward to something. "A new ability?" he repeated. "What is it?"

 _JYAN JYAN BYAN BYAN  
_  
"No time to explain. It's going to be very important, though. You'll need it to survive and win your battles. Next, you're going to have to free me. I'm trapped and my power is severely limited."  
"Trapped where? By who? Who are you?" Goku still rattled off the questions like there was no tomorrow. The chanting had gone silent for an extra interval here.

 _MA MA MA MA_

The man sighed and said "I can't tell you."

 _TEN TEN TEN TEN_

"You-" Goku thought he should mention the chanting.

 _JYAN JYAN BYAN BYAN_

"No. I want to, but I _physically_ cannot tell you. Except for the last question; I am the Dragon God."  
"...I won't ask you to explain what that means, but what's with this chantin'?"

 _BA BA BA BA_

This question went ignored. On top of the chanting, Goku could now hear Whis calling his name. It came from directly above instead of from all directions. The Dragon God hurried his speech. "We only have a few moments left to talk! What's the last thing I had to tell you? Oh, it must have been the most important of all..."

 _ZAN ZAN ZAN ZAN_

"Well, please try to remember!" Goku said, "Are you sure _I'll_ remember this?" Whis continued to call him.

 _JYAN JYAN BYAN BYAN_

"Probably," the Dragon God said, "I hope so. Just don't hit your head or something right after waking up. But, what was it? Oh, yes! When you revive the erased Universes, you absolutely must not make the mistake of-"

* * *

Whis could deal with Beerus' sleepy nature. It meant less work for him, and it was fair for someone whose job was to destroy planets to need a lot of shut-eye. Goku, however, was a mortal, and if Whis remembered correctly, they slept something like 8 hours a day. Goku, however, was still asleep hours after Vegeta had woken up to start the day's training. And as a guest on their God's planet, how rude.  
Whis thought Goku looked peaceful and wondered what he might be dreaming about, but he also thought if he wanted to sleep he might as well be back on Earth. Besides, he had something important to tell him. "Son Goku!" he snapped and sweeped his staff over the bed.  
Goku's eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly. Surprised at this, he fell back and smacked into the wall. Whis was giving him a serious look but had to make an effort to not smile as Goku yelped and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oww! Darn it, that hurt!" Goku said, looking around and then up at Whis. "I slept in late?"  
Whis nodded. "Yes, and-"  
"I was having a cool dream, too," Goku launched into an epic recount. "There were these special Dragon Balls, and a weird metal child-"  
"Well, Goku-"  
"-and an invasion from some sort of sub-dimension, and then there were a bunch of evil dragons-"  
"Listen, Son-"  
"-we defeated them and the last thing I remember, I left with Shenron! Oh, and Pilaf made a wish so for most of the time I was-"  
"Goku," Whis managed to get through to the rambling Saiyan, "Beerus has been kidnapped. You and your friends need to help rescue him."

* * *

 _SDDDR Saga Theme: D-Tecnolife by UVERworld (Bleach OP 2)_


End file.
